Aller simple
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Sur le chemin qui mène à la maison, on marche, on courre, on utilise les transports de la ville, mais on rencontre surtout beaucoup d'inconnus. Des personnes qui semblent gentils, d'autres moins sympathiques, ou parfois même des gens bizarres...
1. Altercation

Coucou tout le monde! Alors, voici une autre fanfiction (en 4 chapitres) sur le couple Aurore x Paul.  
Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison. x)**  
**

**Titre: **Aller simple.  
**Résumé:** « Sur le chemin qui mène à la maison, on marche, on courre, on utilise les transports de la ville, mais on rencontre surtout beaucoup d'inconnus. Des personnes qui semblent gentils, d'autres moins sympathiques, ou parfois même des gens bizarres... »  
**Pairing:** Aurore x Paul  
**Rating:** T. Pour les quelques grossièretés...  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. =)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Altercation.**

A travers le pare-brise, une silhouette noire lui fit signe au loin. Le véhicule se gara lentement au bord du trottoir, tandis que la porte s'ouvrit dans un bref cliquetis. Un soupir masculin fendit l'air avant d'être coupé par celui de la portière. La nuit n'était pas totalement tombée, ce qui permettait au conducteur de détailler l'homme qui venait de s'installer.

Il semblait jeune. Dix-neuf ans, ou peut-être vingt. Ce dernier portait une veste mauve assortit à ses cheveux, qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Ses yeux noirs lui donnaient un air extrêmement froid.

Le chauffeur reporta son attention devant lui puis démarra la voiture. Il pressa un bouton sur le tableau de bord puis braqua le volant à gauche.

**« - Où je vous emmène ? »**

Le passager se décida enfin à regarder son conducteur, puis arqua un sourcil, étonné.

**« - Une femme… ? »**

C'était une jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux mi- longs bleus caché par un petit bonnet blanc, les yeux couleurs océan et le visage fin. Elle portait une légère robe rose et noire.

**« - Où je vous emmène ? » Répéta-t-elle dans un petit sourire**

**« - 20 rue de l'Arbre Mort. »**

**« - D'accord, m'sieur. »**

Elle roula un moment dans le silence, jetant de petits coups d'œils au rétroviseur afin de regarder le jeune homme.

**« - Bon, vous avez finie de me fixer comme ça ? Vous croyez que je ne vous aie pas vu ? » Lâcha-t-il froidement**

Elle ne répondit rien et reporta son attention sur la route, tandis que lui, soupira en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Elle leva une seconde fois les yeux vers le rétroviseur et sourit.

**« - Cela vous dérange si je mets un peu de musique ? »**

La bouche fermée, l'adolescent ne lui prêta aucune attention. Elle passa sa main sur le poste pour ensuite la reposer sur le volant. La musique envahit petit à petit tout l'habitacle. Un instant plus tard, une douce mélodie sortit des lèvres de la jeune fille, qui arborait un léger sourire.

**« - Arrêtez de chantonnez et coupez-moi cette musique ! » Maugréa la voix à l'arrière**

Les paroles s'éteignirent lentement au fur et à mesure que ses fins doigts tournèrent le bouton.

**« - Vous auriez pu me répondre il y a deux minutes… »**

Un grognement se fit entendre, tandis que le conducteur actionna le clignotant pour tourner à droite. Sur l'horloge accrochée au rétroviseur, les aiguilles indiquèrent vingt heures quarante.

Elle accéléra puis passa une autre vitesse. La voiture semblait filer à toute vitesse dans les rues de la ville, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit enfant eu l'idée de traverser le passage piéton, tout sourire, un doudou à la main. La conductrice écrasa fermement du pied la pédale de frein. Les corps des deux adolescents furent projetés vers l'avant, avant d'être retenu par la ceinture de sécurité.

Un fort grognement se fit entendre.

**« - Oh, mais vous ne savez pas conduire, ou quoi ? » Râla la voix masculin**

A travers le pare-brise, la mère venait de tirer l'enfant par le bras pour le gronder sévèrement. Aurore toisa la femme puis accéléra prestement en pestant toutes sortes d'injures destinée à cette mère de famille. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils puis décida de regarder à l'extérieur, contrarié.

Une minute plus tard, le sourire de la conductrice venait de réapparaitre. Paul se pencha légèrement pour saisir le bord des deux sièges avant.

**« - Hé ! » Appela-t-il**

Les yeux de la conductrice parcoururent rapidement le miroir à côté d'elle puis reporta son attention sur la route.

**« - Oui ? »**

**« - Vous pouvez arrêter de sourire bêtement ? »**

**« - Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Je déteste les sourires… »**

**« - Sérieusement ? » S'étonna-t-elle**

**« - Si je dis que je n'aime pas, c'est que je n'aime pas. Vous êtes conne, ou quoi ? »**

Aurore ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt, préférant froncer les sourcils devant l'agressivité du jeune homme.

**« - Vous êtes toujours comme ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant à nouveau**

**« - Comme ça quoi ? Je suis normal. Arrêtez avec vos questions stupides et accélérez. Vous me faites perdre mon temps. »**

**« - C'est bien ce que je pensais… » Souffla-t-elle en passant une vitesse**

Un long silence s'installa, mais fût vite coupé par la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable. La conductrice jeta un énième coup d'œil au rétroviseur pour voir le jeune homme sortir l'objet de sa poche et le coller à son oreille.

**« - Oui, Reggie ? Oui, je suis sur le chemin du retour… Non, j'ai pris le taxi, mais je suis juste tombé sur une idiote qui ne fais que de me poser des questions… Oui, j'aurais un peu de retard pour ça. »**

**« - Hé, je ne vous permet pas ! » Coupa Aurore**

L'adolescent jeta un regard neutre au morceau de miroir puis retourna dans la contemplation du paysage.

**« - Fermez-la et accélérez… Mais non, je ne parle pas à toi… ! …C'est leurs problèmes, pas le mien. Ils vont devoir s'y faire, s'ils veulent me supporter… »**

Elle plissa les yeux puis fixa à nouveau la route. Elle marmonna pour elle-même :

**« - C'est quoi son problème, à lui… ? Il pourrait être aimable ne serait-ce que le temps du trajet… ! S'il a eu une journée de merde, je ne dois pas en faire les frais, tout de même… ! »**

**« - Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? » Demanda la voix de derrière en tendant le cou**

**« - Fermez-la et laissez-moi conduire ! » Rétorqua Aurore**

Paul se renfrogna puis s'enfonça au fond du siège.

**« - Non…Bon, je te laisse. Je suis bientôt arrivé. Oui, à tout à l'heure… »**

Le bruit du clapet métallique indiqua à la conductrice qu'il avait refermé son téléphone. Elle leva alors ses deux orbes pour croiser le regard du garçon. Elle lui sourit malicieusement puis se décida enfin à le taquiner.

**« - Votre chien ou votre petit copain ? »**

Ses prunelles sombres la toisèrent avec dédain avant de regarder ailleurs, les bras croisés.

**« - Mon frère. » Cracha-t-il amèrement**

**« - Oh, mes excuses. »**

**« - Menteuse. » Lâcha-t-il entre ses dents**

**« - Vous croyez ? » Sourit-elle**

**« - Ne me cherchez pas, ou vous allez le regrettez. »**

Elle ne répondit rien et se concentra sur la chaussée. Cinq minutes plus tard, le véhicule ralentit puis se gara doucement. L'horloge affichait vingt-et-une-heure deux.

Le numéro 20 de la rue de l'Arbre Mort s'affichait à côté de la porte en bois. Aurore se tourna vers lui en souriant :

**« - Voilà. Ça vous fera huit… »**

La porte lui coupa le sifflet dans un bruit assourdissant. L'adolescent contournait déjà la voiture et se dirigeait vers la grande maison.

**« - Charmant… » Lâcha-t-elle en faisant la moue**

Elle soupira avant de démarrer le véhicule et de disparaitre dans la nuit.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma violemment. Aurore sourit en voyant son passager. Le jeune homme au mauvais caractère était revenu. Paul croisa son regard et resta un instant interdit.

Il se tourna prestement vers la clanche et voulut ouvrir la voiture mais la conductrice fût plus rapide que lui ; Elle pressa le bouton pour fermer les portes arrière et démarra brusquement.

L'adolescent se tourna vers elle, énervé.

**« - Ouvrez-moi. » Ordonna-t-il sèchement**

**« - Vous allez au même endroit que la dernière fois ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant**

**« - Laissez-moi sortir, je vous ai dit. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous. »**

**« - Je prends ça pour oui, alors. »**

**« - Vous êtes sourde, ma parole ! Ouvrez-moi cette putain de porte ! »**

Elle leva les yeux puis les redescendit une seconde plus tard.

**« - De quoi avez-vous peur ? »**

**« - Moi ? Peur ? » Ricana-t-il amèrement**

**« - Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Et puis, vous êtes un homme, je suis une femme. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut arriver de pire ? »**

Paul soupira longuement en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

**« - Absolument rien. »**

Il s'adossa à la banquette et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, maintenant qu'il était là.

**« - Je vous emmène toujours à la même adresse ? »**

**« - Oui. »**

Elle sourit puis tourna à gauche avant de mettre le clignotant à droite. Dix minutes plus tard, une moue de dégout s'empara du visage du jeune homme tandis qu'il détournait le regard.

**« - Oh, s'il vous plait, épargnez-moi tous ces sourires... ! C'est d'un niais ! » Pesta-t-il ouvertement**

Elle s'arrêta à un feu puis sourit encore plus en croisant son regard, comme pour le narguer.

**« - Mais arrêtez, bordel ! » S'excita-t-il, agacé**

Elle redémarra lorsque le feu passa au vert.

**« - A part critiquer, vous avez autre chose sur votre CV ?² » Demanda-t-elle en perdant un instant sourire**

Il croisa les bras et regarda par la fenêtre.

**« - Arrêtez avec vos questions idiotes, je vous ai déjà dit. Et accélérez. Sinon je brise la vitre pour sortir. » Ordonna-t-il froidement**

Elle sourit à nouveau puis appuya sur la pédale de droite en passant une vitesse. Six minutes de silence plus tard, le véhicule se rangea sur le bas-côté et le contact fût rompu.

**« - Voilà. 20 rue de l'Arbre Mort. Ça vous fera mille six cents Pokédollars.**

**« - Quoi ?! » S'indigna-t-il**

**« - Dois-je vous rappelez que vous ne m'avez pas payée, la dernière fois ? »**

Il soupira puis fouilla dans les poches de sa veste. Il lança sèchement les billets à sa place et sortit de la voiture. Elle se baissa légèrement et les saisit du bout des doigts. Elle fronça les sourcils en se redressant.

**« - Hé, il manque quatre cent… ! »**

**« - Démerdez-vous avec ça. C'est tout ce que j'ai. » Répondit-il en claquant la portière**

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et travers les deux rayons de lumières. Aurore en profita pour ouvrir sa fenêtre et lui crier :

**« - Au fait, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés ! »**

Il s'arrêta pour la toiser brutalement.

**« - Et alors ? »**

Elle lui sourit une énième fois, ce qui lui valut une grimace du jeune homme.

**« - Je m'appelle Aurore, et vous ? »**

Un rictus se forma sur le visage de l'adolescent qui lâcha un « Tch… ! » et se retourna pour marcher vers les dalles de pierres. Sa voix résonna gravement.

**« - Paul. »**

**« - Paul. » Répéta-t-elle dans un petit sourire**

Elle fit ronronner le moteur de la voiture dans un pivotement de clés puis disparut dans la nuit.

_² : Cette phrase appartient à xMaws._


	2. Discussion nocturne

**Chapitre 2 : Discussion nocturne.**

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma machinalement, tandis que le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur la banquette arrière.

**« - Bonsoir Paul. » Dit une voix féminine**

Le nommé la fixa un moment puis détourna le regard.

**« - Oh, non… » Souffla-t-il, en plissant le front**

**« - Vous allez bien ? On dirait que vous êtes épuisez... »**

**« - Oui, ça va. » Râla-t-il, irrité « Arrêtez de parler et emmenez-moi où vous savez… »**

Elle sourit puis accéléra doucement. Il soupira une seconde fois puis ferma les yeux en s'enfonçant au fond de son siège.

Une demi- heure plus tard, la voiture se gara devant la maison qui portait le numéro 20. Aurore coupa doucement le contact et sourit à nouveau. Elle pivota sur son siège.

**« - Voilà, Paul. Nous sommes… »**

L'adolescent avait la tête sur le côté, les yeux clos, le visage serein. Les pans de sa veste se soulevaient légèrement au rythme de sa respiration.

**« - Paul… Paul… ? »**

Aucune réponse. Les lèvres d'Aurore s'étirèrent tandis qu'elle se retourna vers le volant.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un grognement rauque brisa le silence qui s'était tranquillement installer dans le véhicule.

**« - Où est-ce que je suis ? » Demanda le jeune homme encore dans les vapes.**

**« - Ah, vous vous réveillez enfin… ! » S'exclama Aurore, soulagée**

Paul eu un léger sursaut puis ouvrit complétement les yeux.

**« - Qu'est-ce que… ? »**

**« - Vous vous êtes endormi. » Expliqua-t-elle**

Les deux orbes sombres de l'adolescent la fixèrent méchamment. Les aiguilles de l'horloge affichaient vingt-trois heure sept.

**« - Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé ? » Vociféra-t-il**

**« - Si je l'avais fait, vous m'auriez crié dessus. Et puis, vous savez que vous avez l'air plus gentil quand vous dormez ? » Finit-elle dans un petit sourire**

Il lâcha un long soupir avant de passer une main sur son visage. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et tituba jusque de l'autre côté de la voiture.

**« - Vous voulez de l'aide, Paul ? »**

Un « Non » froid et catégorique sortit de sa bouche. Il arriva sur les dalles en pierres et se retourna pour fixer les prunelles claires de la jeune femme.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu ne pars pas ? »**

**« - On se tutoie, maintenant ? » S'étonna-t-elle**

**« - Je n'ai jamais aimé la politesse. »**

**« - J'attends que tu passes la porte de chez toi, voilà ce que je fais. »**

Il fit un léger mouvement de la tête puis répondit :

**« - Ma porte est juste là, de quoi as-tu peur ? »**

**« - Simple mesure de sécurité. »**

**« - Mais tu es vraiment idiote, ma pauvre ! »**

**« - Au lieu de resté là à m'engueuler, va te coucher ; tu tiens à peine debout. » Conseilla-t-elle en souriant, amusée**

Il laissa s'enfuir un soupir irrité puis se dirigea difficilement vers le pavillon. La silhouette de Paul disparut dans l'encadrement de lumière.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Paul soupira intérieurement puis arriva devant sa chambre. Un faible grincement se fit entendre et le corps de Reggie se forma sur le seuil de la porte d'à côté.

**« - Paul ? Tu en as mis du temps, pour rentrer… »**

**« - Cette idiote ne m'a pas réveillé et m'a laissé dormir deux heures de plus… » Répondit-il avec amertume avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre**

Reggie sourit.

**« - Bonne nuit, Paul. »**

**« - C'est ça, bonne nuit. » Dit-il en refermant la porte**

Un autre soupir traversa ses lèvres tandis qu'il ôta ses vêtements pour les laisser choir au sol. Munit d'un seul caleçon noir, Paul plongea lentement à l'intérieur de son lit, le nez enfoncé dans son coussin.

Il tourna la tête face au mur, et découvrit un ours en peluche violet couché sur le côté. Ses yeux de verres le fixait, impassible. Sa bouche lui souriait naïvement, lui rappelant une certaine personne. Il marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible avant de saisir l'ours et de le lancer à travers la pièce, dans un geste sec.

Un petit bruit résonna, et puis plus rien.

Sur le ventre. Sur le dos. Sur le flanc droit. Sur le flanc gauche. Sans couverture. Avec couverture. Paul n'arrivait décidément pas à s'endormir. Il pesta pour la énième fois et ferma les yeux dans un soupir. Il était pourtant fatigué, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Les deux heures qu'il avait passé à dormir dans le taxi en était sans doute la cause. L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux et roula sur le côté.

Il se redressa maladroitement puis posa les pieds sur le parquet. Il se releva, saisit un objet qui trainait sur la moquette, en pris un autre qui était posé sur le meuble, et finit par vaciller vers la porte.

Une fois sortit de la chambre, il longea le couloir pour arriver à une seconde porte qui laissait entrevoir le perron d'un jardin sombre. Il ouvrit la dernière barrière dans un grincement puis se mit assis sur l'une des marches en bois. La brise du soir vint chatouiller sa peau nue, provoquant un léger frisson de la part du jeune homme.

Paul ouvrit le paquet en carton pour prendre une cigarette et la coincer entre ses lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils en essayant d'embraser son anti-stresse.

**« - Allume-toi, bordel ! » Bougonna-t-il**

La flamme sortit pour de bon et toucha l'extrémité de la cigarette. Paul inspira et saisit l'objet qui commencé à rétrécir avant de posé son avant-bras tendu sur son genoux. Il expira un léger brouillard en fixant un point dans le vide. Le jeune homme la porta une seconde fois à sa bouche en plissant les yeux.

**« - Cette fille m'exaspère… » Lâcha-t-il en exhalant une bouffée de fumée**

**« - Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'en n'avais pas pris, Paul… » Dit une voix derrière son dos**

Le bruit d'un craquement de plancher attira l'attention de ce dernier, qui leva les yeux au-dessus de son épaule. Il regarda un instant son frère puis retourna dans la contemplation du jardin.

**« - Je croyais que tu dormais. » Répondit-il simplement en absorbant un peu de nicotine**

Reggie s'avança doucement puis s'installa à côté de l'adolescent qui souffla un autre petit brouillard vers le ciel.

**« - Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, c'est ça ? »**

**« - Si je suis là, c'est pour quoi, à ton avis ? » Répondit la voix grave du cadet**

Son grand frère sourit puis se pencha pour croiser les bras sur ses genoux.

**« - Si tu me disais plutôt qui est « cette fille » ? »**

**« - Personne. » Souffla-t-il en écrasant le reste de sa cigarette sur le bois.**

L'ainé ne répondit rien, les yeux rivés sur ce dernier. Paul lui lança un regard avant de reporter son attention sur la branche d'un arbre au loin.

**« - Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »**

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de son grand-frère, tandis qu'il croisa à nouveau ses deux orbes sombres. Paul soupira longuement puis commença à parler.

**« - Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette fille est une idiote, qu'elle n'arrête pas de me poser des questions, et qu'elle sourit bêtement, à tout bout de champs. »**

**« - Celle du taxi ? »**

**« - Oui. »**

**« - Elle ne t'a pas dit son nom ? »**

Il resta un instant interdit, cherchant au plus profond de sa mémoire, puis ferma finalement les yeux.

**« - Si. Mais je ne me rappelle plus. » Finit-il par répondre**

**« - Elle est jeune ? »**

**« - A peu près mon âge, je crois. »**

**« - Comment est-elle ? »**

**« - Cheveux mi- longs bleus. Yeux clairs. Visage fin. »**

**« - Et elle te plait ? »**

**« - Non. Ce n'est qu'une écervelée qui ne pense qu'à sourire. Elle ne représente strictement rien, pour moi. Juste mon moyen de transport. » Répondit Paul d'une voix neutre**

Reggie hocha la tête en signe de compréhension puis regarda son téléphone portable.

**« - Je vois… Bon, tu devrais aller te coucher. Il se fait tard.»**

**« - C'est toi qui dit ça, alors tu te viens de te relever exprès pour me parler ? » Interrogea l'adolescent en souriant à moitié**

Son grand frère se leva en silence. Ses pas firent craquer le parquet, tandis qu'il rentrait à l'intérieur de la maison. Dix minutes plus tard, un soupir rauque fendit l'air et la silhouette de Paul se redressa pour quitter à son tour le perron en bois.


	3. Comme un creux au niveau du coeur

**Chapitre 3 : Comme un creux au niveau du cœur. **

Le jeune homme jeta quelque chose sur la chaussée et entra une nouvelle fois dans la voiture. Il referma la porte en soupirant.

**« - Salut, Paul. »**

Un « Salut » froid et sans émotion sortit des lèvres du passager, tandis qu'elle tourna à gauche pour s'engager sur la route. Elle sourit puis passa une vitesse avant de jeter un coup d'œil au rétroviseur. Sa voix claire résonna dans l'air.

**« - Je ne savais pas que tu fumais, Paul… »**

**« - Je ne fume pas. »**

**« - Ta veste dit le contraire, pourtant…»**

**« - Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien de te faire ? » Railla-t-il, mécontent**

**« - Je n'aime pas les fumeurs. »**

**« - J'en ai rien à foutre, que les gens m'aiment. Je ne vis pas pour me faire aimer.» **

Un autre sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la conductrice, qui approuva dans un hochement de tête.

**« - Votre sourire, bon sang… ! » Réprimanda-t-il**

Aurore sourit une fois de plus puis tourna à droite.

**« - Tu ne sais plus comment les faire, c'est pour ça que tu les détestent autant, pas vrai ? »**

**« - Tais-toi et roule. » Dit-il en regardant le paysage défilé**

Aurore sourit à nouveau puis accéléra petit à petit. Elle leva les yeux vers le bout de miroir. La jambe gauche de l'adolescent bougeait frénétiquement.

**« - Ça va, Paul ? » **

**« - Bien sûr, que ça va… ! » Grogna-t-il, irrité**

**« - Ta jambe tremble. Tu es stressé. » Affirma-t-elle**

**« - Je ne suis pas stressé. Et puis tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur ta route au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi.» Dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse**

La jeune fille sourit encore puis regarda à gauche. Elle laissa passer plusieurs voitures et s'engagea à son tour.

**« - Ah au fait… ! Je ne t'ai pas dit ? » Repris-t-elle après cinq minutes de silence**

Il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

**« - Quoi encore ? » Répondit-il, agacé**

**« - Tu ne me verrais plus. Je serais affecté dans les bureaux d'ici quelques jours. »**

Les lèvres de Paul formèrent ce qui ressembla à un semblant de sourire avant de fermer les yeux.

**« - Tant mieux. Je n'aurais plus à supporter tes sourires naïfs et tes fichues questions. »**

Elle lui sourit en retour, et appuya au maximum sur la pédale d'accélération.

**« - C'est dommage. Tu n'étais pas comme les autres… » Lâcha Aurore après un long moment**

Piqué par la curiosité, il arqua un sourcil interrogatif.

**« - Comment ça ? »**

**« - La plupart des clients ne me parlaient pas. Lorsque je leurs demandais si je pouvais mettre de la musique, ils disaient oui, et au moment de sortir, lorsque je leurs demandais mes honoraires, ils me donnaient la somme requise. Alors que toi… » **

Elle s'arrêta un moment pour chercher ses mots, sous le silence respectueux de Paul.

**« - …Toi, tu allais à l'encontre des règles… C'était amusant. » Dit-elle avec petit sourire**

Paul sourit intérieurement.

**« - Je n'ai jamais aimé respecter les règles, tu devrais bien le savoir. »**

Aurore hocha la tête dans un sourire amusée etrangea la voiture sur le bord du trottoir.

**« - Voilà. Nous sommes arrivés chez toi, Paul. »**

Il ne répondit rien et fouilla à l'intérieur de ses poches. Il jeta plusieurs billets sur la banquette avant de sortir du véhicule. Aurore les saisit et écarquilla les yeux. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et attendit que l'adolescent passe à côté d'elle. Elle l'appela, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de ce dernier.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ? »**

**« - Ce n'est pas la bonne somme. Il y en a beaucoup trop…! »**

**« - C'est ce que je te devais pour les trajets précédents que je n'ai pas payé et que tu ne m'a pas demandé. »**

**« - Ah… Merci. »**

Il lui lança un dernier regard puis mit ses mains dans les poches avant de se diriger vers la porte en bois. Aurore sourit largement puis lui cria :

**« - Bonne nuit, Paul ! »**

Il s'arrêta un instant puis continua sa marche, les yeux fermés. Une fois qu'il eut disparut, elle démarra puis s'en alla rapidement.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La porte du taxi claqua dans un bruit sourd. Paul s'installa sur la banquette en soupirant.

**« - Où allez-vous, m'sieur ? » **

L'adolescent parut surpris en voyant qu'à la place de la jeune fille souriante et agaçante, se trouvait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, parfaitement rasé, seule sa moustache noire était encore visible, portant un képi arborant le logo de l'entreprise pour laquelle il travaillait, et une veste foncée.

**« - Où est passé la jeune fille qui conduisait ce taxi ? » Demanda-t-il en cachant du mieux possible sa curiosité**

**« - Ah, je ne peux pas vous renseigner à ce sujet, mon p'tit bonhomme. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis ici pour vous conduire où vous voulez, et pour gagner mon argent. Alors, où voulez-vous aller ? » **

**« - Rue du Chêne. Le numéro 20. »**

**« - D'accord, c'est partit. » Dit-il en démarrant la voiture**

L'homme tourna à gauche pour s'engager sur la voie en klaxonnant furieusement. Paul soupira intérieurement en s'adossant au siège. Une phrase traversa alors son esprit : _« Tu ne me verrais plus. Je serais affecté dans les bureaux d'ici quelques jours. »_

**« - Ah oui, c'est vrai… » Murmura-t-il **

Dans l'automobile, c'était le silence total. L'homme ne souriait pas. Ne parlait pas. Ne le regardait même pas. Il ne mettait pas non plus de musique. Et de chantonner surtout pas. Le conducteur soupira, comme ennuyé de rouler depuis dix minutes. Paul lâcha un soupir à son tour, et ferma doucement les yeux.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**« - Hé, bonhomme…Hé…Réveille-toi… On est arrivé…Hé… » Appela une voix qui semblait si loin**

L'adolescent sentit qu'on le secoua en l'appelant de plus en plus. Il se décida à ouvrir difficilement les paupières dans un grognement éraillé. Le conducteur était penché sur lui, la porte de droite.

Paul se redressa et toisa méchamment l'homme, qui se décala pour le laisser sortir. Il se redressa et fit le tour de la voiture en titubant. Il s'apprêta à marcher sur les dalles de pierres, lorsque la voix de l'homme le coupa dans son élan.

**« - Hé, tu n'as pas payé ton trajet, mon grand. »**

Ce dernier lui planta un de ses regards les plus noirs avant de se tourner vers lui. Le conducteur tendit la paume.

**« - Ça vous fera huit cent Pokédollars. »**

Paul trifouilla dans les poches de sa veste et les lui donna. L'homme jaugea les billets et leva les yeux.

**« - Il en manque cinquante pour avoir le compte. »**

Dans un long et ferme soupir, l'adolescent chercha rapidement dans toutes ses poches. Il dénicha l'argent manquant et les lui donna sèchement. Le conducteur referma ses doigts et regagna son véhicule.

**« - Et merci, c'est pour les chiens ?! » Railla Paul, mécontent**

Seul un claquement de porte lui répondit. La voiture repartit rapidement, et disparut au loin.

**« - Connard… ! » Cracha-t-il entre ses dents**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L'adolescent entra dans la maison et referma la porte. Il traversa le salon où Reggie était assis sur le canapé, la télécommande à la main.

**« - Paul, ça va ? Tu fais une de ses têtes ! »**

**« - Je me suis endormi, mais cet abrutit à juger bon de me réveiller en me secouant. » Pesta-t-il, rageusement, « Et en plus de ça, il m'a retenu pour que je le paye, l'enfoiré… ! » Finit-il**

**« - Contrairement à « cette fille », qui te laissait dormir et qui ne te demandais pas de payer… » Fit remarquer Reggie dans un petit sourire**

Le jeune homme croisa son regard et le toisa longuement. Il se retourna et entra dans sa chambre, épuisé.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quelques jours plus tard, Paul était dans sa chambre. Les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur, il était assis depuis une bonne heure devant. Un bruit de touches sur le clavier par-là, trois clics de souris par-ci, un grognement de temps en temps. Il cherchait quelque chose. Après un moment, un petit rictus se forma sur son visage tandis qu'il griffonna des chiffres sur un bout de papier.

En bas de l'écran informatique, un des chiffres venait de changé. Il était à présent **14 : 02.**

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le salon, empoigna le vieux téléphone et s'installa sur le canapé. Il le déposa sur la table basse et saisit le combiné. Il se pencha pour composer le numéro d'inscrit sur la feuille. Une voix de femme lui répondit un instant plus tard.

**« - Taxi Express, bonjour ! »**

Il prit une voix neutre et répondit:

**« - J'aimerais parler à cette idiote qui ne poser que des questions et qui n'arrête pas de sourire. Elle a été affectée dans vos bureaux il n'y a pas si longtemps. »**

**« - Pardon ?! » S'offusqua son interlocutrice**

Paul soupira, persuadée d'être tombé sur une incompétente de première classe.

**« - Elle ne fait que de sourire et a une voix stridente. » Continua-t-il**

**« - Heu… Excusez-moi… Pardon. Vous avez un nom ? »**

**« - Non, je n'en ai pas. »**

**« - Désolé monsieur, mais si vous n'avez pas de nom, je ne peux pas vous aider … »**

**« - Mais vous êtes bornée où quoi ?! » Explosa-t-il, « Je vous dis qu'elle a été affecté dans vos bureaux il n'y a pas si longtemps, et qu'elle est agaçante ! Vous devriez bien la reconnaitre, bordel ! »**

**« - Hé ! Parlez-moi sur un autre ton, jeune homme ! »**

**« - Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une incapable ! » Râla-t-il avant de reprendre plus calmement, « La fille que je cherche à des cheveux bleus, des yeux clairs et un ridicule bonnet blanc. »**

**« - Ah ! C'est certainement la petite jeune qui est dans l'autre service… ! Aurore, non ? »**

Il soupira intérieurement et passa une main sur son visage.

**« - Je ne sais plus… Aurore, oui. Ça doit être elle… »**

**« - Je vous la passe. Vous verrez bien.» Répondit la femme, contente de se débarrasser de lui.**

Cette dernière cria à l'autre bout du bureau un « Aurore ! Un mal élevé qui te demande sur la 8 ! », Faisant grimacer Paul à l'entente de ce qualificatif. Son interlocutrice raccrocha après être sûre que la jeune fille ait décrochée. Une voix familière résonna ensuite dans le combiné.

**« - Allo, oui ? »**

L'adolescent ne répondit pas. Bloqué sur ce qui voulait dire.

**« - Allo…? Ya quelqu'un ? » **

Paul serra les dents puis raccrocha brutalement, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Se sentant observé, il se redressa et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Son grand-frère était appuyé contre le mur, un léger sourire sur le visage. Il le fixa odieusement et lâcha un « Quoi ? » froid et agressif.

**« - Rien. » Répondit Reggie en souriant de plus belle**

Il se décolla du mur et disparut dans la cuisine.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain soir, en entrant dans sa chambre, Paul buta sur quelque chose de mou. Il baissa machinalement les yeux pour découvrir la silhouette de l'ours violet qui lui souriait. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et se redressa. Il le fixa pendant une bonne minute.

**« - Toi non plus, tu n'étais pas comme les autres… » Lâcha-t-il en fermant les yeux et en jetant promptement la peluche sur son lit.**

Il ramassa son petit paquet en carton, saisit au passage son briquet et sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte. Il avança prudemment en faisant attention aux bruits qui pourraient réveiller son frère.

Le jeune homme se mit assis sur la première marche du bois frais. Une légère brise glissa sur son visage. Il inspira sereinement, offrant son cou au ciel sombre. Il coinça la cigarette entre ses lèvres et aspira la nicotine en vitesse.

**« - Tu vas te détruire la santé, si tu continues à fumer tous les soirs… » Averti une voix derrière son dos**

**« - Ferme-la, Reggie… » Lâcha Paul en soufflant une autre bouffée de fumée**

**« - Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Paul… ? »**

**« - Tout va très bien. Arrête de faire la maman poule, comme ça... » Soupira-t-il **

**« - C'est à propos d'Aurore, c'est ça.. ? » Demanda calmement l'ainé**

**« - Arrête de me parler tout le temps d'elle ! » Râla la voix de son frère**

**« - Je le savais. C'est bien à cause d'elle, que tu agis comme ça… » Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui**

Aucune réponse. Seul un souffle suivit d'un écran de fumée se dirigea vers le ciel étoilé. Reggie sourit puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

**« - Allez, raconte-moi ce qui te tracasse… »**

Il expira, écrasa lentement son mégot sur le bois et se décida enfin à parler.

**« - Elle est partit il y a quelques jours. Ils l'ont transféré dans les bureaux. J'ai essayé d'appeler l'entreprise, mais quand je l'ai entendue à l'autre bout du fil, je n'ai pas réussi à dire un seul mot… C'est lamentable… ! » Raconta Paul en grimaçant**

Devant le silence compréhensif de son grand-frère, il continua à raconter.

**« - C'est la seule personne qui me tient tête… Les autres ne sont que des pauvres moutons qui baissent les yeux à un de mes regards. Tandis qu'elle, elle ne baisse pas les yeux, elle me regarde et me sourit. » Dit-il dans un semblant de sourire**

Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite et vit que Reggie le regardait toujours, avec une lueur encourageante. Il se concentra sur l'herbe de la pelouse afin de la détailler.

**« - Elle n'arrête pas de me sourire, de chantonner comme si j'étais encore un enfant de six ans, de me regarder avec ses yeux clairs, de prendre un malin plaisir à me provoquer. Tout le contraire de moi. Je ne comprends pas comme elle fait pour être aussi candide… » **

Les paumes appuyées sur le parquet derrière lui, Reggie se courba pour regarder les étoiles.

**« - C'est une fille qui ne se prend pas la tête, tout simplement. » Répondit-il**

Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de Paul, qui reprit une seconde cigarette et l'alluma aussitôt. Les bras sur les genoux, ses orbes noirs suivirent la direction de celles de celle de son frère.

**« -Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. J'ai comme un creux au niveau du cœur… »**

**« - On dirait que tu t'es pris d'affection pour ton moyen de transport, Paul. » Lâcha Reggie en laissant s'enfuir un petit rire**

**« - Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Ça serait tellement pitoyable… ! » Pesta-t-il avec amertume**

**« - Avoue qu'elle te manque. »**

**« - Elle ne me manque pas. »**

**« - Arrête Paul. Si elle ne te manquais pas, tu ne serais pas là, à fumer comme un pompier pour oublier comment tu t'es attaché à elle...»**

Agacé par les fausses allégations de son frère, Paul souffla son dernier brouillard vers les étoiles et cassa sa cigarette en deux. Il la jeta dans l'herbe au loin avant de se lever avec difficulté.

Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, où il ferma violemment la porte.


	4. Quand le manque devient une obsession

**Chapitre 4 : Quand le manque devient une obsession.**

Paul sortit de la maison et quitta le lotissement. Il s'arrêta à côté d'un arbre et saisit son téléphone portable. Il chercha un numéro dans son répertoire puis colla l'appareil sur son oreille.

**« - Taxi express, bonjour ! »**

**« - Bonjour. Est-ce que je peux avoir-… »**

**« - Ah, c'est encore vous ? Je sais qui vous voulez. Je vous la passe. Un instant…»**

Paul ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour ne pas lui crier dessus. La communication avec la femme fut rompue, avant d'entendre un autre se décrocher.

**« - Oui ? »**

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra à l'entente de cette voix. Et une fois encore, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

**« - Allo ? Ya quelqu'un ? »**

Une longue minute s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux ne parlent. Paul ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ce fût Aurore qui raccrocha brutalement.

Le jeune homme pesta en toisant l'écran de son téléphone. Il le rangea, mis ses mains dans les poches et continua tranquillement sa route.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent tranquillement dans les rues de la ville.

**« - Il ne manque plus que du pain, et ça sera bon. » Annonça Reggie, un sac de course à la main**

Paul avançait silencieusement aux côtés de son frère, lui aussi munit d'un sachet.

**« - Ça va ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis tout à l'heure ? » Demanda l'ainé**

**« - J'en ai marre de marcher, voilà pourquoi je ne dis rien. » Répondit Paul dans un grognement**

Ils arrivèrent ensuite à une grande avenue. Paul s'apprêta à traverser la route, lorsqu'il releva la tête et se figea. Reggie avait un mètre d'avance sur lui. Il retourna sur ses pas et fixa le cadet.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Paul ? » **

De l'autre côté de la chaussée, entourée de milliers d'inconnus, Aurore traversait un passage piéton en riant. A ses côtés, quelqu'un la suivait. C'était un jeune homme un peu plus grand que lui, les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, une chemise noire et jaune, accompagnée d'un jean bleu clair. Lui aussi, riait. Il les jaugea méchamment tout en les détaillants du regard.

Les yeux de Reggie allaient de son frère à la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Il s'arrêta pour suivre cette dernière des yeux.

**« - Alors c'est elle, Aurore ? Elle est plutôt mignonne... » Dit-il dans un petit sourire**

Paul ne trouva rien à redire et mit sa main libre dans la poche de sa veste. Il fixa une nouvelle fois Aurore avant de lâcher un « Tch… ! » et de traverser le passage piéton à sa gauche.

**« - Attends, Paul ! Où tu vas ? »**

**« - Acheter des cigarettes. Je n'en ai plus... »**

**« - Tu ne vas pas lui dire bonjour ? »**

**« - Non. » **

Reggie soupira puis rejoignit rapidement son frère.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Paul arriva dans le salon, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Il raccrocha furieusement.

**« - Barry, espèce de… ! M'appeler en PCV pour me raconter ta vie, me vider tout mon crédit et raccrocher tout de suite après, ça tu sais faire… ! » Pesta-t-il en se dirigeant dans un coin de la pièce**

Il attrapa le vieux téléphone posé sur le meuble, et s'assit dans un long soupir sur le canapé. Il dépose l'appareil sur la table basse et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait maintenant sur le bout des doigts. Après avoir jeté un regard à la pièce pour s'assurer que son frère n'était pas dans les parages, il décrocha le combiné et le porta à son oreille.

**« - Taxi Express, bonjour ! »**

**« - J'aimerais parler à… »**

Un soupir las lui coupa la parole avant de reprendre :

**« - C'est bon, je vous la passe… »**

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de l'ex-conductrice résonna dans le combiné.

**« - Oui, en quoi puis-je vous renseignez ? »**

Pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

**« - Allo ? »**

Paul serra la mâchoire et baissa la tête sans pour autant lui répondre.

**« - Bon. Ecoutez-moi bien, espèce de petit merdeux ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! J'ai encore plein de travail qui m'attend ! Alors, maintenant, tu arrêtes avec tes farces ridicules, et tu oublies le numéro de cette entreprise ! Tu m'as bien comprise ? » Hurla violemment Aurore **

Elle s'apprête à raccrocher lorsqu'elle perçut une voix. Cette dernière semblait éloignée. Certainement une autre personne qui était avec ce gamin…

**« - …Toujours au téléphone avec ta chérie ? … Ahah, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je sais bien que c'est à elle que tu téléphone tous les-… »**

Et puis plus rien. Seul le « bip » incessant de l'appareil résonna. Aurore fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Elle haussa les épaules, raccrocha et se remit à son travail dans un long soupir.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le jeune homme darda un regard noir à son frère.

**« - Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait, Paul… »**

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier fronça les sourcils et le toisa encore plus. Reggie se tenait debout, un panier de linge entre les bras.

**« - Tu étais obligé de dire ça quand elle était en ligne ? »**

**« - Estime-toi heureux ; Je n'ai pas prononcé ton nom. »**

**« - Est-ce que je me mêle de tes conversations téléphoniques, moi ?! » S'énerva-t-il**

**« - On ne peut pas trop appeler ça une conversation. Tu restes planté devant le combiné et tu ne dis pas un mot. »**

L'adolescent se leva et contourna le canapé, les mains dans les poches, l'air contrarié.

**« - Tu fais chier… » Souffla-t-il avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.**

**« - C'est si compliqué que ça de dire « Salut, comment ça va » ?! » Cria l'ainé**

Paul s'immobilisa un court instant et rentra finalement dans sa chambre. Reggie soupira longuement puis traversa à son tour le couloir pour aller pendre le linge dans le jardin.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Reggie se leva, contourna le canapé et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère, absent pour la journée. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs, feuilleta ses cahiers laissés à disposition, souleva les divers objets qui trainaient sur son bureau.

**« - Où est-ce qu'il a pu le mettre, bon sang ! » Marmonna-t-il**

Il se dirigea vers le lit et saisit la couverture pour en replier un bout dans un geste sec. Il tapota ensuite sur son coussin avant d'avoir une soudaine quinte de toux.

**« - C'n'est pas vrai… ! Il pourrait changer ses draps, de temps en temps ! Ils empestent le tabac froid ! » Râla Reggie**

Il passa sa main dans la taille d'oreiller et la ressortit, une légère moue sur le visage. Il recula et heurta quelque chose de mou qui soupira dans un bruit métallique. Ses vêtements d'hier. Reggie ramassa le jean gris et en fouilla les poches. Un léger froissement de feuille lui parvint aux oreilles, le faisant instinctivement sourire.

Il en délogea un petit post-it rose avec inscrit dessus un numéro de téléphone suivit du mot « Idiote ».

Le jeune homme reposa le pantalon au sol, remit la couverture ainsi que le coussin en place, et sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte.

Reggie s'installa sur le canapé, alluma la télé, et coupa le son. Il s'adossa au fond dans un soupir avant de saisir son téléphone portable, et de composer le numéro qui figurait sur le post-it. Une voix féminine se fit alors entendre.

**« - Taxi Express, bonjour ! » **

**« - Bonjour, madame. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à une certaine… Aurore, s'il vous plait ? »**

**« - Elle est beaucoup sollicitée, à ce que je vois... Je suis désolé, mais elle n'est pas là pour le moment. C'est l'heure de sa pause, si vous voulez tout savoir... »**

**« - Ah...Oui, je comprends. Puis-je lui laisser un message ? »**

**« - Bien sûr. Dites-moi…D'accord…De la part de… ? Reggie… ? Aucun problème…Je lui transmettrais…Merci, vous aussi. Au revoir, monsieur. »**

Reggie raccrocha à son tour dans un soupir intérieur et rangea son téléphone. Il saisit ensuite la télécommande et augmenta le volume de la télé.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans les bureaux de l'entreprise Taxi Express, c'était le brouhaha habituel Les sonneries des téléphones retentissaient toutes les deux minutes, le bruit incessant de l'imprimante crachait sa mauvaise humeur, certains employés criaient à tue-tête à travers le gigantesque bureau, tandis que d'autres piquaient du nez devant leurs écran.

Aurore soupira puis fonça directement sur son bureau. Sa voisine d'en face l'interpella avant qu'elle n'arrive à sa chaise.

**« - Ah, Aurore ! Un homme a appelé lorsque tu n'étais pas là. »**

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »**

**« - Je ne sais pas, mais t'a laissée un mot. Je l'ai posée sur ton bureau. »**

La jeune fille se pencha pour examiner la paperasse qui gisait çà et là. Elle prit le petit post-it jaune et le parcourra des yeux. Seul un numéro de téléphone portable y était inscrit, suivit du nom de l'appelant : « Reggie ».

Aurore fronça les sourcils tout en se mettant assise. Elle avait déjà entendue ce nom quelque part, mais où ?

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda sa collègue**

**« - Ce nom. Reggie. Je l'ai déjà entendue… »**

**« - Tu es sûre ? Enfin, tu me diras, avec toutes les personnes que tu rencontres, il y en a bien un qui doit s'appeler comme ça.»**

**« - Ah, c'est ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle**

**« - De quoi ? »**

**« - Reggie. C'est le grand frère d'un client qui prenait régulièrement le taxi. Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il me veut… ? » Se demanda-t-elle, songeuse**

**« - Appelle-le. Tu verras bien. »**

Aurore hocha la tête et empoigna un téléphone à proximité. Elle composa le numéro qui était inscrit sur le bout de papier et attendit.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**« - Allo? »**

Aurore sursauta. Cette voix. C'était la même qu'elle avait entendue lorsqu'un farceur l'avait appelé avant de raccrocher.

**« - Bonjour, Aurore des services Taxi Express. Vous avez passé un coup de fil, mais je n'étais malheureusement pas là. En quoi est-ce que je puisse vous aidez ? »**

**« - Ah ! Bonjour Aurore ! J'attendais votre appel. C'est Reggie, le grand frère de Paul. Vous devez certainement savoir de qui je parle… »**

**« - Oui. Oui, je vois de qui vous voulez parler. »**

**« - Eh bien en fait, j'aimerais que vous me rendiez un petit service, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »**

**« - Lequel… ? »**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La collègue d'Aurore regardait l'écran de son ordinateur, mais était plus absorbée par la conversation avec ce mystérieux Reggie. Elle jeta plusieurs coups d'œil à la jeune fille, qui hochait la tête en signe de compréhension tout en lâchant des « Oui, oui… » .

Une fois qu'Aurore eut raccrochée, sa collaboratrice lui sourit et demanda, impatiente :

**« - Alors ? »**

La jeune fille ferma les yeux dans un soupir intérieur.

**« - Il m'a donné rendez-vous chez lui. » Répondit-elle simplement**

**« - Et tu vas vraiment y aller ? Je te conseille plutôt d'être prudente. Après tout, tu ne le connais pas, ce type ! »**

**« - Ne t'en fais pas, je serais prudente. » Assura-t-elle dans un bref sourire**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Paul sortit en silence sur le perron du jardin et s'assit sur les escaliers en bois, comme à son habitude. Il alluma rapidement sa cigarette et expirant le trop-plein de fumée qui venait de s'accumuler dans sa gorge. Il contempla soigneusement les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel sombre.

Dix longues passèrent durant lesquels plusieurs mégots jonchèrent dans l'herbe à côté des marches.

L'adolescent détailla longuement le jardin. Un bruissement de feuilles retentit vers les buissons, tandis qu'une fine silhouette se formait progressivement. Elle se dirigeait de plus en plus vers lui, l'obligeant à adapter sa vue. Une fois qu'elle fut dans le rayon de lumière de la lune, il écarquilla les yeux, et se leva rapidement.

**« - Coucou, Paul. » Lâcha-t-elle en souriant**

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il, étonné**

**« - Reggie m'a dit de venir un soir, et de passer par le jardin. Alors me voici… »**

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Il soupira avant de parler d'une voix froide.

**« - Attends-moi là. Je reviens. » **

Il se retourna et traversa un bout du couloir d'ombre. Il entra dans sa chambre à la recherche d'un tee-shirt et d'un jean à se mettre sur le dos.

**« - Reggie, tu peux être sûr que demain J'te tue, j't'enterre, et j'jette la pelle… ! » Siffla férocement Paul **

Il s'habilla et ressortit aussitôt. Il se remit assis dans un regard penaud.

**« - Voilà. C'est mieux comme ça. »**

**« - Tu sais, tu n'étais pas mal non plus, en sous-vêtements… » Remarqua Aurore en s'asseyant à ses côtés**

Il porta sa cigarette à sa bouche et aspira un maximum de nicotine, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait la gêne qui venait de lui tordre l'estomac.

**« - Pourquoi es-tu venue ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid**

**« - Pour parler, j'imagine… Et puis, cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu… » **

Le jeune homme expirant lentement une bouffée de fumée.

**« - Pas vraiment. »**

**« - Comment ça ? »**

**« - Je t'ai vu en ville avec ton copain, il y a quelques jours… »**

**« - Mon copain ? »**

**« - Le garçon avec les cheveux en bataille, la chemise noire et le jean bleu clair. »**

**« - Ah, lui ! Ce n'est pas mon copain ! » Répondit-elle en riant, « C'est un ami ! »**

**« - Ah… »**

Un bref silence s'infiltra dans la conversation. Aurore décida de parler, avec toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres.

**« - Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ? »**

**« - Je devais acheter un paquet de tabac… » Menti Paul en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette**

Aurore soupira et leva la tête vers le ciel.

**« - Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas les fumeurs. »**

**« - Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que je moquais complétement que les gens m'aiment. » Riposta-t-il en soufflant un court brouillard.**

Elle se tourna vers lui et le toisa durement.

**« - C'est la combitième ? »**

**« - La deuxième… »**

**« - Menteur. »**

Paul soupira et écrasa le reste de sa cigarette à côté de lui. Il attrapa son paquet et l'ouvrit. Aurore le referma et fit un bref mouvement pour le stopper dans son élan.

**« - Arrête, maintenant ! »**

**« - Laisse-moi tranquille… » Souffla-t-il en se débattant**

Elle empoigna le paquet en carton, se leva en vitesse et lui cria :

**« - Non, ça suffit ! Tu en as assez pris comme ça! » **

**« - Rend-moi mon paquet de clopes ! J'en ai besoin ! » Cria-t-il en se redressant complétement**

Aurore recula furtivement puis plissa le front devant la folie qui commençait à envahir le jeune homme.

**« - Tu vois ? Tu deviens complétement accro ! Je suis là, maintenant. Alors arrête de te détruire la santé pour rien ! »**

**« - Le fait que tu sois-là ne change rien ! Tu n'es rien pour moi ! Seulement une idiote qui sourit me tout le temps ! Qui ose me tenir tête ! Et par-dessus tout, tu n'es qu'un ex-moyen de transport ! Je veux bien avouer que cette période m'occupait l'esprit, me détendait un petit peu, mais rien de plus ! »**

**« - Un ex-moyen de transport auquel tu t'es attaché sans le savoir ! » Rétorqua-t-elle**

**« - C'est faux ! Il n'y pas d'autre personnes que je déteste autant que toi ! Tes sourires stupides me rendent malades, tes yeux n'arrêtent pas de me fixer comme si j'étais je-ne-sais-quoi, et ta voix est aussi insupportable qu-… »**

Voilà. La claque était belle et bien partie. Dans un bruit sec. Dans un élan de colère.

Paul posa sa paume sur sa joue légèrement rouge et cligna des yeux. Une fois qu'il eut reprit contenance, il fronça sévèrement les sourcils.

**« - Espèce de-… »**

Il s'arrêta net en sentant le corps de la jeune fille contre le sien. Les doigts de cette dernière se crispèrent un peu plus dans le dos de l'adolescent.

**« - Calme-toi… » Dit-t-elle doucement**

Paul était complétement désemparé. Personne n'avait réagi comme elle venait de le faire. La gifle lui avait, certes, remis les idées en place, mais elle venait de le prendre dans ses bras, pour l'arrêter, vraiment… Les paupières closes, le jeune homme soupira longuement. Sa voix parvint aux oreilles de l'ex-conductrice dans un ordre calme et froid.

**« - Lâche-moi, Aurore. »**

Elle desserra son étreinte et se distança du garçon. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers lui, et croisa ses prunelles noircies par la nuit. Il se tourna de côté et croisa les bras sur son torse.

**« - Arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux. Je n'ai rien fait. » Marmonna Paul**

Sur le visage de ce dernier, de légères rougeurs venaient d'apparaitre. Un grand sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Aurore, qui laissa s'enfuir un petit rire.

**« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris comme ça, espèce d'idiote..? »**

**« - Pour rien. Je suis contente. »**

Paul haussa un sourcil interrogatif en guise de question.

**« - En fait…Tu m'as manquée, Paul. » Répondit-elle en souriant une seconde fois**

Le cœur du garçon s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre frénétiquement ses pulsations. Il resta un moment interdit avant de s'assoir à nouveau sur les marches du perron.

**« - Va me chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. C'est au fond du couloir à gauche. Prends-toi ce que tu veux...» **

Aurore hocha la tête et s'introduisit à l'intérieur de la maison. Paul examina le jardin. A trois mètres de là, les cigarettes et le paquet en carton gisaient tranquillement dans l'herbe fraîche du soir. Les craquements du parquet firent redescendre l'adolescent sur terre, qui se retourna machinalement.

Aurore lui tendit l'objet de sa demande en souriant. Il le prit et bu le contenu d'une traite. Elle se mit assise à son tour pour regarder un point dans le vide en souriant.

**« - C'était toi, le mal élevé qui a appelé plusieurs fois… ? »**

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa droite.

**« - Oui. » Avoua-t-il en inspectant son verre**

**« - Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? Je n'allais pas te manger, tu sais... »**

**« - Le petit merdeux n'osait pas, je crois… » Admit Paul**

La jeune fille reprit le gobelet en riant et disparut derrière lui. Une minute plus tard, elle revint avec un autre objet en main. Elle se mit aux côtés de Paul et se tourna vers lui.

**« - C'est ton doudou ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui présentant à un centimètre du visage**

L'adolescent la dévisagea méchamment et répondit en grognant :

**« - Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'aller fouiner dans ma chambre, à ce que je vois… »**

Aurore retira la peluche de son champ de vision avant de sourire à l'ours violet.

**« - Il est rigolo. »**

**« - Il me fait penser à toi… » Avoua-t-il dans un rictus amusé**

**« - Ah bon ? Tu trouves ? » Demanda-t-elle en levant la peluche vers le ciel pour l'examiner**

**« - Vous avez le même sourire débile, tu n'as pas remarquée ? »**

**« - Les sourires débiles sont souvent les plus sincères, tu n'as pas remarqué ? »**

Paul soupira pour toute réponse, avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux. Aurore déposa l'ourson entre eux, et se leva dans un infime bond.

**« - Bon, je vais y aller. » Annonça-t-elle**

L'adolescent leva la tête et croisa ses prunelles bleues. Elle lui sourit en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux, ce qui lui valut un léger grognement.

**« - Ne fais cette tête, je passerais te voir de temps en temps. » Lâcha-t-elle en souriant**

Paul fronça les sourcils et serra les dents en la suivant du regard.

**« - Si tu crois que je suis triste de te voir partir… ! » Siffla-t-il âprement**

Elle marcha silencieusement dans l'herbe avant de s'arrêter et de retourner sur ses pas. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un malin sourire pendant que Paul s'inclina vers l'arrière.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore… ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque**

Elle se pencha en prenant appui sur les genoux de l'adolescent et posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se redressa et laissa s'enfuir un petit rire.

**« - Je sais que tu n'es pas triste, Paul. Tu as juste besoin de quelqu'un à qui sourire. »**

Aurore lui sourit puis se dirigea rapidement vers le fond du jardin. Les deux orbes noirs la suivirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait. La fine silhouette disparue dans un bruissement de feuilles.

Paul reprit contenance un instant plus tard, puis tourna la tête afin de croiser le regard vide de l'ours violet. Il saisit la peluche et scruta sa bouche cousue.

Un bref et timide sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

**« - Tsss… C'est tellement pitoyable… ! » Lâcha-t-il**

* * *

**Voilà! Cette fiction est à présent terminée! =)  
J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que les caractères des personnages ont été respectés (j'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu :x)  
Mais sinon, je peux vous avouer que j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à écrire cette fiction ! :)  
Peut-être à une prochaine fois pour une nouvelle one-shot/fiction! ;)  
**


End file.
